


Snowy Fluff

by Stariceling



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban sees no reason to join Ginji in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a new fandom, but I don't think it really took. More a drabble-and-a-half, really.

When Ginji wouldn’t come in out of a thunderstorm at least that made a crazy sort of sense, but this was _snow_. Those fluffy white flakes were nice enough to look at through a window, but they also meant it was cold out there. Ban wasn’t going out in the snow until he had a good reason.

Having Ginji come running in and practically pounce on him seemed more like a reason to stay were he was. He didn’t have to go out in the cold to see Ginji with his eyes shining and his cheeks flushed with happiness. Besides, the cold came to him in the form of chilled lips pressed against his neck.

Ban set down his coffee and brushed away some of the snow sticking in Ginji’s hair, which was already melting from his warmth. There was no good reason not to just enjoy Ginji’s cheerful cuddling.


End file.
